Luz de luna
by Likework
Summary: A veces uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene perdido hasta que lo pierde, y en ocaciones nos olvidamos de los buenos momentos que hemos perdido por temor a perder lo que tenemos ahora, esta es una leccion que aprenderan dos jovenes a fin de hallar el camino para encontrar la paz con ellos mismos
1. Chapter 1

Dedicatoria

Este fic que estoy por hacer es más un homenaje al escritor y creador de esta saga que un momento u otro seguimos, leemos y vemos, lo que yo pretendo con este proyecto es escribir a detalle un resumen de cada una de los arcos que este respetado escritor a hecho, es cierto que existen foros, blogs y páginas especializadas en esta gran historia que es One Piece, pero lo que pretendo es relatar precisamente esta historia por escrito de principio a fin cómo un homenaje a Eichiro Oda y su historia, perdonenme si me estoy tomando un derecho que quizás no me pertenece pero es algo que me gustaría hacer, y en verdad gracias a Oda por esta historia y también a todos los que se animaron a escribir sus propias historias en esta página que nos da esa posibilidad llamado fanfiction, en verdad gracias por su atención y les envío mís saludos

Hasta pronto...


	2. Chapter 2

Primeramente me disculpo por la dedicatoria que había escrito meses atrás, aún así no dejo de considerarlo un homenaje a esta saga, no se sorprendan si hago referencia a algunas sagas que ya existen, pues el objetivo es dar el enfoque que está historia necesita, y no, no pienso abandonar mi fic: Los New Mugiwara de ninguna manera pero quiero compartir esta historia si me lo permiten, sin más les dejo el primer capítulo de Luz De Luna

Capítulo 1: Lo que es ser un pirata

El mundo entero estaba en clara conmoción, uno de los piratas más poderosos de la historia se encuentra en pie, inherte, como si el arsenal de toda una flota jamás le hubiese dado en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, pero las heridas en el mismo eran claras, tenía un mortal hueco en donde antes se encontraban tanto su vientre como su estómago, serías heridas en sus brazos y piernas, y parte de su cara, en realidad parte de su cabeza había sido borrado mediante un poderoso golpe que Akainu le había propinado, poco antes de que Teach y su tripulación lo atacarán, pero para sorpresa e indignación de todos aún seguía vivo, seguía respirando.

Teach:! No es posible, Aún sigue vivo?!

Newgate: tu no eres uno de los elegidos... Aquellos que heredaron la voluntad de Roger, y aquel que ahora heredo la voluntad de Ace, tu no eres uno de ellos, aquellos que a lo largo de los siglos han luchado por alcanzar la libertad, quienes no importa la época en que se presenten dejan una huella en las memorias de la humanidad.

! Sengoku, Marines , Gobierno Mundial, a mi jamás me interesó en lo más mínimo ese lugar, pero el día en que aquel que es digno de encontrarlo lo encuentre, dejará una marca que nunca será borrada por la eternidad, escuchen estás palabras...

! El ONE PIECE EXISTE!

...

...

...

Han pasado más de 100 años desde esta declaración, y si bien las cosas han cambiado desde entonces, la situación en el mundo no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, si bien la red line ya no existe, y tras la caída del gobierno mundial se conformó la República, la realidad es que la corrupción y el abuso de poder seguia siendo el pan de cada día, ha raíz de eso nuevas tripulaciones pirata han emergido guiados por las sombras de la antigua era decididos a forjar su propio poder, grandes corporaciones que en el pasado estaban bajo sumisión del antiguo gobierno, tras la caída de este aumentaron su influencia y riquezas llegando a ser una especie de nuevas superpotencias, que podían influir hasta cierto punto en la situación del mundo, de hay que la República hiciera leyes para limitar el poder de cualquier organismo o persona que amenazara el statu quo formado por quienes dieron su vida en la tercera guerra marítima de la historia para garantizar la paz que si bien existía no era más que una ilusión pues la guerra entre naciones y reinos no hizo más que aumentar en los últimos años, por lo que cada una de los diferentes reinos en los seis océanos tuvieron que tomar medidas drásticas para frenar este deterioro y garantizar la seguridad de las naciones, siendo prescindida por la marina la cual está dirigida por la Almirante de flota Monkey D Tashigi.

En la isla de Dawn, precisamente en el Reino de Goa, en la pequeña aldea de Fushia, se encuentra uno de los colegios más destacados del mundo, el cual aún debido que se encuentra en un reino aún considerado rural por el resto del mundo, las materias, educadores y el propio sistema de enseñanza implementado desde su fundación dieron pie a que el Reino y la perspectiva del mismo alrededor del mundo cambiará notablemente, ya que grandes inversionistas pusieron sus ojos en la isla descubriendo un lugar propicio para sus negocios por lo que no dudaron en "donar" importante presupuestos en diferentes puntos de la isla incluyendo el colegio, en este colegio se encuentra una muchacha de 17 años, de tez blanca, de cabello negro hasta la altura de la cintura, de ojos de color anaranjado, mide 1.70mt, cuyas medidas (herencia de su familia) eran bastante notables por lo que posee un cuerpo envidiable, a pesar de la belleza que irradia, lejos de tener una actitud vanidosa, era una de las chicas más dulces y gentiles del instituto, por lo que aunado a su carácter alegre y entusiasta fácilmente era capaz de hacer amigos aún cuando no faltan las personas que llegan a despreciarla más que nada a los antecedentes de su familia, pero esto le tenía sin cuidado.

La joven muchacha se encuentra dormida al igual que su compañera de cuarto cuando de repente suena la alarma, ambas jóvenes se levantan a duras penas de sus camas para empezar a alistarse para las clases de esta semana que de hecho eran sus últimas clases ya que en dos semanas más se hiban a graduar, poco después de alistarse para ir a sus respectivos salones, las dos jóvenes llevaban un uniforme que consiste en una falda de color azul marino con tonos grises por arriba de la rodilla, mientras que lleva una blusa de color blanco, y otra blusa abotonada de manga larga también de color blanco, así como la chaqueta de la escuela, también de azul marino que tenía grabado el escudo del instituto en el lado izquierdo de la chaqueta el cual tenía las iniciales RG, la diferencia de la compañera de la joven pelinegro es que esta otra joven tenía el cabello de color castaño, lacio igual que su amiga, ligeramente más corto, de estatura 1.68mt, de tez blanca, y si bien su figura no era la misma que la de su compañera, también llamaba la atención de los muchachos, además que también era una chica dulce aunque algo tímida, sin embargo también era un poco coqueta.

Bell: Pauline rápido que llegaremos tarde

Pau: pero Bell llegaremos sudadas al salón y no quiero eso

Bell: pero siempre nos levantamos tarde por eso siempre estamos corriendo

Pau: ya se pero...

Bell: vamos, solo una semana más y ya de hay podemos hacer lo que queramos, no?

Pau: si

Ambas jóvenes se apresuraron lo mejor que podían para llegar a clases pero cuando pensaron que habían llegado a tiempo...

\- Llegan tarde

Pau y Bell: lo sentimos profesora Gardniell

Gardniell: bueno, sientense por favor, que la clase debe de comenzar

Ningún alumno en el colegio le abrigaba ningún tipo de resentimiento u animosidad a la profesora Gardniell ya que si bien era de las educadoras más estrictas del colegio, también era la más comprensiva, era una mujer sumamente bella, de tez blanca, ojos del color del zafiro, de estatura 1.80mt, lleva puesto un hermoso traje de color blanco tipo sastre que hace juego con sus zapatillas de color negro y sus lentes de color naranja, su cabello que era rubio, lo tenía agarrado como un chongo, dejando suelto dos ligero mechones de su cabello, su figura también era preciosa pero lo que provocaba que todos la respetarán era su carácter serio y responsable pues era capaz de analizar la situación que se presentará y de comprender las causas que puede desencadenar cualquier situación, a fin de dar el consejo adecuado.

Poco después de tener sus clase de Ciencias Sociales con la profesora Gardniell, se fueron presentando los diferentes educadores quienes solo venían a evaluar lo que sus alumnos habían aprendido, en especial en la joven Bell ya que si bien era de las alumnas que más se esforzaba en clase, también era de los que habitualmente tenían que ir a exámenes de autosuficiencia para aprobar el año, algo que le ayudaba en esa situación era que había heredado una excelente habilidad para realizar trabajos manuales de cualquier tipo, por lo que sus trabajos escolares eran de los mejores, si bien la información que tenían era o sencilla o simple, pero eso no le importa al profesorado ya que le tenían mucho cariño, pues siempre estaban al pendiente de ella sin descuidar claro está al resto de la clase.

...

...

Varios alumnos se dirigen a la explanada del colegio para sus clases extracurriculares en la rama deportiva, mientras el resto de los alumnos se dirigen a sus clases en las ramas artísticas y culturales, Bell se dirige a su clase favorita, que si bien no le gusta en absoluto la violencia, no queriendo decir que fuese Pacifista, si la consideraba algo irracional pero no significa que no se diese la oportunidad de aprender como defenderse, de hecho su primo se lo había dejado claro desde que ella tiene memoria, pues siempre desde que era niña el le enseñaba diferentes técnicas de defensa para que ella se pudiera proteger siendo en donde más se desempeña el Rokushiki.

Varios jóvenes en su mayoría varones se encuentran en la explanada buscando mejorar sus habilidades, habiendo algunos de gran talento que o serían aurores o crepusculos o serían marines, mientras unos cuantos lo usarian en su vida diaria como era el caso de Bell quien era para admiración de muchos pero para envidia de otros la mejor exponente del Rokushiki de su generación siendo de los pocos y contados jóvenes que en la historia del Rokushiki llegaron a nivel maestro.

De hecho uno de los educadores era quien más le exige de todos los profesores del colegio, siendo también el más estricto, era un hombre moreno, de cabello negro, corto, el hombre en cuestión mide 1.85mt, de complexión fuerte, si bien no posee una Akuma no Mi, era sumamente ágil, al mismo tiempo que peligroso, de hecho era un caminante y por lo tanto era nivel dominante quien inmediatamente le puso la prueba final a los alumnos, ya que este tipo de curso servía también para identificar a quienes pueden ingresar a la marina o a las filas del gobierno, ya que buena parte eran aprendises mientras que el resto lo practican por afición o para poder protegerse, si bien había jóvenes de gran determinación y de buen nivel, muy pocos lograron pasar la prueba la cual era que los presentes destruyeran una prisma hexagonal de 4mt de largo 6mt de ancho y cuyo peso era de 10 toneladas además que era granito sólido, de los cien jóvenes presentes solo diez lo consiguieron, entre ellos Bell quien fue la única mujer en lograr la hazaña sin dificultad.

...

...

Ya en el baño de las mujeres mientras Bell se duchaba algunas chicas habían entrado para cambiar el shampoo de la joven por otro pero de dudoso contenido, por lo que Bell en vez de usar el "shampoo", aunque si lo agarro ya que sus amigas estaban observando todo para ver si ella caería en la broma, la joven optó por usar su jabón de baño para lavar su cabello, claro esto no le fue de su agrado por lo que después de vestirse para salir con sus amigas, guardo el frasco entre su ropa sucia y la llevó a la lavanderia del colegio, llevando el frasco consigo por lo que entrando al cuarto (sus amigas se habían adelantado a la ciudad), vertió en otro frasco el líquido y lo guardo en su bolso, por lo que ya en la ciudad después de poner mucha atención de en donde se encontraba la plaza, sin que sus amigas se dieran cuenta les rocío el líquido encima por lo que Pauline, Rachel y Miranda la persiguen para "cobrar" su venganza.

Después del "escarmiento" que le propinaron a su amiga ya que ella las rocío con el mismo líquido con el que ellas querían usar para gastarle una broma a Bell, ya perdonado y olvidado todo las cuatro se dirigen a la playa del pueblo para apreciar el atardecer para de ahí retirarse a sus respectivos dormitorios en el colegio cuando de pronto una pequeña flota de 5 barcos ataca la isla desde el puerto de la aldea de Fushia pero estos piratas fueron rápidamente vencidos por los marines de la zona quienes no tuvieron problemas en hundir los barcos y de arrestar a aquella tripulación pirata, por supuesto el pueblo se mantuvo al margen ya que estaban acostumbrados además de que no había nada que hacer ahí por lo que sólo siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo incluyendo las cuatro jóvenes que se marcharon del lugar.

...

...

...

Ya en la noche, cuando Bell y Paulina ya se hiban a dormir se encuentran reflexionando en lo que había pasado hace rato cuando atacaron los piratas, y aunque la gente del reino trataba, siempre que sucede algo parecido no puede evitar hablar de la familia de Bell ya que en sí de ser una dinastía de marines había pasado a ser una casa de criminales aún cuando había exepciones como era de hecho el caso de su madre quien era marine, por lo que Pauline temerosa de lo que pueda suceder mañana decide preguntarle a su amiga que pensaba de todo esto, pero no obtuvo respuesta por lo que siguió insistiendo

Pau: Bell, en serio, que piensas hacer? Yo se que la gente del pueblo ya no te trata como antes, pero cuando pasa ese tipo de cosas su actitud cambia, se que siempre estas calmada pero, no se siento que debes hacer algo

Bell: pues eso voy a hacer, mantener la calma

Pau: pero Bell...

Bell: Pauline, aunque intente hablar con la gente, eso no cambiará nada, prefiero seguir siendo yo a hacer caso de lo que dice la gente, no puedo negar lo que soy y no renegare de mi familia jamás, pero no significa que vaya a convertirme en pirata, y si llega a pasar, que? Dudo mucho que haga lo que esos idiotas

Pau: yo se que tu no harías eso pero muchos piratas son así

Bell: esos tipos no son piratas, mi primo dudo mucho que sea así, se que te preocupas por el pero yo siento en mi corazón que el está bien, siendo un verdadero pirata, navegando y teniendo grandes aventuras con su tripulación

Pauline no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues no sólo le preocupa su amiga, sino también por el primo de su amiga y, es que a estas alturas no podía negar sus sentimientos por el, por eso su amiga le había regalado la foto de su primo que tenía originalmente en su Log por lo que no pudo evitar dárselo el cual estaba puesto en un marco en el lado de la pared de su amiga por lo que antes de dormir le recordó algo muy importante a Pauline

Bell: para mi ser pirata es eso, tener la fuerza y el coraje para enfrentar los peligros que esto conlleva, que cometeras delitos si, que la marina te perseguirá lo se, pero... Ser pirata para mi es estar dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida para tener tu libertad, tus sueños y esperanza, eso es lo que es ser un pirata.

Ya las dos jóvenes se disponen a dormir pensando en sus seres queridos y lo que será su vida de ahora en adelante, sin tener idea que sus vidas pronto cambiaran...

...

...

Les gustó? Eso espero, la verdad quiero agradecer a kauro likes One Piece y altyalk por que razón?

Los dos son grandes escritores que nos sorprenden y nos emocionan con sus historias, que no se limitan a dejarnos un buen sabor de boca, si no que nos transportan al mundo que ellos nos han transmitido, y es que sin escritores como ellos, muchos (incluido) no tendríamos el ánimo de transmitir nuestras historias como ellos lo han hecho, muchas gracias a los dos y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.

!Hasta pronto!


End file.
